


A Chance for Life

by jedi_harkness



Series: Return to Talos IV [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Pike Feels, Episode: s01e15-16 The Menagerie, Episode: s02e08 If Memory Serves, Episode: s02e12 Through the Valley of Shadows, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: During a recess of Spock's court-martial, Christopher Pike is contacted by Vina. Informed of the Talosians' offer, Chris ruminates on past and present events, and whether or not to return to Talos IV.





	A Chance for Life

**Author's Note:**

> I originally imagined doing this as two short one-shots but ended up merging them together. While 'Coming Back to You' (the second part of the series and the first that was written) was more on the romantic side I got to thinking what if Vina had contacted Chris during Spock's court-martial, and I imagined Chris' initial reaction would be wariness and anger. This story is about what went on in Chris' mind as events unfolded so it tends to ramble a bit (and is more of a Pike-centric fic than a Pike/Vina fic). This also has my first attempt to write out a Vulcan mind-meld and I hope it comes out well since I'm planning to have a mind-meld scene in 'Defying the Darkness.' I have plans for a third entry in this series but I want to refocus on 'Defying the Darkness.' (And my deepest apologies for the long delay in updating it!) And this has some brief strong language so it's rated 'T' to be on the safe side.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry, and on Star Trek: Discovery created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Star Trek and it's related characters are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

Fleet Captain Christopher Pike sat brooding in his guest quarters on the _U.S.S Enterprise_. He really had no other choice than to sit since he was confined to a motorized wheelchair. The delta rays had done such extensive damage to his body that the only active part he had left was his brain, which was the engine that ran said wheelchair. Chris knew this was the fate that had been awaiting him; he'd known ever since touching that damn time crystal on Boreth those many years ago. And while he'd accepted that fate for the greater good he really had no idea how terrible being trapped in a vegetating body would be, just as he had no idea that Spock would attempt to take him back to Talos IV. While he understood Spock's intentions he couldn't help being angry and worried for his old friend. And who knew what the consequences of this could be? Not only for Spock and Kirk, but for what Chris believed to be his set destiny? Spock had to have known that he couldn't get to Talos under Kirk and Mendez' noses, and on top of that the video images of the _Enterprise_ 's previous visit to the now-forbidden world had been revealed to be a transmission from the Talosians. Chris didn't know which was worse: Spock's possibly getting the death penalty, Chris himself having to serve on Spock's jury, or seeing the playback of his captivity and having to relive those painful memories. And now knowing that the Talosians wanted him back... Chris was having the hardest time sorting out how he felt about it. His experience with the telepathic aliens had been a literal mind-fuck and afterwards he went through weeks of soul-searching and speaking with the ship's counselor. And then there was the guilt he felt for leaving Vina behind, guilt for wanting her, and guilt for not returning her love. He couldn't imagine Spock taking him back there if he didn't think it a good idea, and yet... had the Talosians really changed? How could Chris know that Spock wasn't being manipulated?

Chris' eyes grew as heavy as his battery-driven heart and he knew he should get some rest, and a moment later his chair felt... different. He blinked to orient himself and saw he was sitting in one of the chairs that furnished the guest quarters, and... he was wearing his gray Fleet Captain's uniform. He could see and feel his legs, his hands and arms... he could move his limbs! His heart raced as he realized what might be happening, and then he looked up and saw her, clad in a short silver dress with a soft smile and her blond hair cascading down her shoulders. "Vina!" he said on a gasp as he shot to his feet, and it was a miracle that he didn't fall over. But then again his real self was still in the wheelchair. "What are you...? You shouldn't be contacting me!" he exclaimed softly.

Vina's face fell and her eyes became sad and concerned. "You're angry," she observed.

"Of course I'm angry! One of my oldest and dearest friends might end up getting the death penalty over this! And he's saying the Talosians want me back? And what's this about, huh?" Chris bit out quietly, indicating the illusion of his healthy body. "Trying to entice me? Have they twisted Spock's mind?" he demanded.

"N-no, no! Of course not," Vina replied, her voice trembling as tears filled her eyes. "They're not doing anything to Spock. He came to this decision on his own, I swear." She carefully took a couple of steps forward. "Chris, it won't be like it was before. No one will try to entice or trick or punish you. Do you remember when I told you that the Talosians gave you back to me? An illusory you I shared my life with? Through us they've come to learn about humans and how we are, more about our emotional life and well-being. I'm not their lab rat or their prisoner anymore, and you won't be, either. You can live with an illusion of good health just as I am," she assured him.

Chris looked down at the illusion of himself and then refocused on Vina. "I come back with you and they make it so Spock and the _Enterprise_ are free to go? Like I offered last time?" he asked darkly.

Vina was further saddened by those words. "Oh, Chris... I understand why it's hard for you to trust them. But no, it's not like that at all. You can live on Talos free of that chair, and live whatever life you wish. This is your choice, whatever happens," she explained.

Chris swallowed, his mind a whirl of emotions. "So if I choose not to come back..." he said.

"We won't contact you again. They only wanted to make you the offer, and to let you know the choice was yours," Vina replied.

Chris took a breath, the sight of her squeezing his heart like it always did. He closed the distance between them and took her hands. "I-I need time to think on this, and there's the court-martial..." he told her.

Vina nodded. "I know," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. And I'm sorry that Spock put himself in danger. I honestly didn't know what they were planning until they told me the _Enterprise_ was on her way," she said.

"I don't know what you could have done if you had known. When Spock sets his mind on something..." Chris began on a dry chuckle. He then sobered and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "If I decide not to come back, will you be okay?" he asked softly.

Vina smiled and squeezed his hands in return. "I will be. I'll miss you. I have missed you all these years, but..."

"But you still have the illusion me," Chris finished for her with a lopsided smile.

Vina's smile turned sheepish as a blush came to her cheeks. "Yes," she replied, pausing for a moment. "Chris, remember when you were last here? How I asked you to trust me and to let Spock and Michael go? I can't say why, but I need you to put that same trust in me, in them, again."

Chris let that sink in, a suspicion forming in his mind. "Is that your way of saying everything's going to turn out okay?" he asked.

"If that's how you want to interpret it," Vina replied with a wry smile, which softened as she touched his face again. "I should go and let you rest. Remember, the choice is yours," she added before gently kissing his cheek. "Goodbye, Chris," she whispered before releasing him.

Chris' throat grew tight as she stepped away from him. "Goodbye, Vina," he murmured, and in the next moment she was gone and his body reverted to it's true self, confined to the wheelchair. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as his heart become even heavier. Vina sounded sincere; while he had previously known her in different guises, her feelings were always true. She only appeared under duress when she saw how angry and worried Chris was. Perhaps the Talosians had no agenda this time? Was it possible they only had good intentions? Spock seemed to trust them, and Chris knew his Vulcan friend wouldn't knowingly put him in danger. He had known for years that he was fated to be in this chair, but the time crystal hadn't shown anything beyond that. A more hopeful future was now within his grasp, and it was his choice whether or not to accept it.

Chris' eyes drooped again; he needed to clear his mind and rest up for the resumption of the court-martial. He could further mull over the conversation with Vina later, and watching the rest of the Talosians' transmission might be helpful in coming to a decision on way or the other. He kept on turning those thoughts and considerations over in his mind as sleep overtook him.

 

 ```````````````

 

It was with a new perspective that Chris watched the transmission, and while he was reminded that the Talosians had never meant to be evil, the memory of their manipulations still stung. Not to mention the memory of almost giving into Vina when she appeared as the Orion slave girl. She was certainly alluring, and Chris couldn't help feeling a flush of embarrassment at how he'd weakened for that moment. And then when Una and Yeoman Colt had been brought down... he felt as embarrassed for the two women as he had then. The pang was particularly sharp when he thought of Una; things had been awkward between them even before they'd reached Talos, and they were still a little awkward afterwards. And yet in time their friendship got stronger and they became a formidable team. When Chris had finally sorted himself out after Talos he'd pondered pursuing a relationship with his smart and beautiful first officer, but he didn't want to appear to be abusing his power, and if they had decided to take that step Starfleet would have likely transferred her off the _Enterprise_. Chris thought it better to leave the decision up to Una, yet neither one of them said anything or made a move. Over the years Chris would sometimes wonder if he should have been the one to step up. Never doing so was the biggest regret of his life, next to leaving Vina on Talos.

As much as his regrets pained him it was nothing compared to giving Spock's verdict. While Spock's motives were noble he still broke Starfleet regulations, and Chris had no choice but to vote guilty. He couldn't imagine how Kirk was feeling at having to pass judgement on his first officer and friend. Then when all seemed lost for Spock the transmission resumed and the jury witnessed how the situation unfolded and realized that the Talosians' desire to welcome Chris back was an honest one. Chris was also reminded of Vina's honest desire to stay with her illusion of beauty. Spock had pointed out that going back to Talos would be at least a chance for life. Chris was always of the mind that real life was better than an illusory one, but his real life now held no promise. At least on Talos he wouldn't be trapped in this useless body. He was thinking on this as Kirk turned to Mendez and the Commodore suddenly disappeared. Chris immediately realized that this was why Vina asked him to trust her and the Talosians; Mendez had been an illusion and the court martial merely a stage play, and Chris couldn't help smiling inside. It was Spock and Michael's escape from Leland all over again.

As it turned out Starbase 11 had been receiving the transmission, and the real Commodore Mendez sent a message to Kirk saying that in view of Chris' historic importance in space exploration the general order forbidding contact with Talos IV would be suspended. Chris was surprised and touched by this, and he was just as touched by the Keeper's message that Chris was welcome to spend the rest of his life on Talos, and that the decision was his and Kirk's to make. Hearing such words from the Keeper, and hearing the sincerity in them, made Chris' last doubts fade away. Yes, they were offering him a new life, but more importantly, they offered him the choice. And when Kirk put the question to him, he made the choice to return to Talos IV for good.

Both Spock and Chris had expressed their gratitude to Kirk as the Vulcan made to escort his former Captain to the transporter room, and Chris smiled to himself again as he overheard the banter between Kirk and Spock. He quite liked James Kirk and was glad that he had become Spock's friend. He had no doubt they made as good a team as he and Una had been. Chris and Spock were quiet during the walk down the corridor and then once Chris was helped onto the transporter pad Spock quietly asked for the room to be cleared. The two of them shared a comfortable silence for a moment or two, Chris wishing for all the world he could express everything he wished to say to his old friend.

Spock briefly cast his eyes downward before breaking the silence. "Captain, before you depart... may I mind-meld with you?" the Vulcan asked softly, almost shyly.

Chris blinked, knowing this was a deeply personal request on Spock's part, and it was then that he really noticed the faint lines of age on the other man's face. He swallowed and then signaled in the affirmative.

Spock nodded, and then he rubbed and flexed his hands for a moment before stooping down and touching his fingers to the psi-points on Chris' face and temple. "My mind to your mind... my thoughts to your thoughts..." the Vulcan intoned softly.

 

```````````````

 

 _When Chris' vision reoriented he saw that he was on the empty bridge of the_ Enterprise. _Empty save for himself and Spock, who appeared at least a decade younger. He could feel warmth enveloping him, a warmth borne of years of mutual respect, affection, and friendship. The Captain looked down at himself and saw he was clad in his old uniform with it's gold jacket. He huffed out a chuckle and then narrowed his eyes at Spock. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have actually gotten the death penalty! And you damn near gave me a heart attack!" he scolded._

_The Vulcan calmly raised an eyebrow. "But I didn't get the death penalty, sir. And Starfleet came to see reason," he began, and then he swallowed as he clasped his hands behind his back. "It... pained me to learn of your condition, and when I came into contact with the Talosians I could tell it pained them as well. They have always regretted their actions towards you, and they believed making you the offer to come back to Talos would be a way of making amends," he explained, and then he cocked his head. "You thought they might have been manipulating me," he stated._

_"The idea had crossed my mind," Chris admitted. "Vina swore that you made this decision on your own, and she stressed that the choice was mine to make."_

_"Vina made contact with you?" Spock asked. "I assumed she would," he added on a nod. "That was the deciding factor for me, the fact that the choice would be yours. I knew that would be important to you."_

_Chris nodded. "You know me so well," he said, a little smile coming to his lips. "Spock, I... I don't know how to thank you. The Talosians' offer is an amazing gift, but to choose whether or not to accept it... that's an even greater gift. And I'll make sure to express that when I see them," he added, coming closer to the Vulcan. "I know this means we won't see each other for a long time, if ever again. I just want to say how grateful I am to have served with you, and to have been your friend."_

_"It was an honor to be a part of your crew, Captain. And it has been my honor to be your friend," Spock replied, his face stoic save for the fondness in his eyes._

_Chris smiled and then bit his lip for a moment. "If and when you get in touch with Una and Phil, will you tell them I said goodbye? And... and that I'll miss them?"_

_"I will convey the message, sir. I promise," Spock assured him._

_Chris felt the familiar pang as he thought of Una, which Spock no doubt felt. The Vulcan was good enough not to let on if he had. "I guess I'll at least get to see the illusory versions of our old crew whenever I wish," Chris said, sharing a meaningful look with Spock. "Both of our old crews," he added as memories of the_ Discovery _flashed through their shared mind._

_Spock nodded solemnly. "I... miss them as well, Christopher," he said softly._

_"I hope they're doing alright," Chris murmured, and then flashed a fond smile at Spock. "However, I'm sure you'll keep on doing just fine."_

_Spock raised one eyebrow. "Have you gained precognitive abilities, Captain?" he offered with a glint of humor in his eye._

_Chris snorted. "I swear you're a bigger smartass than I remember," he joked._

_One corner of Spock's mouth turned upward for a second before he schooled his features. "Humor aside, sir. I sincerely hope you will do alright."_

_Chris' smile softened and he nodded. "I think... I'll do fine," he said, and then he took a breath. "I shouldn't keep my new hosts waiting."_

_"Indeed," Spock agreed, and then the_ Enterprise _bridge_ _faded as he carefully ended the mind-meld..._

 

```````````````

 

Chris found himself back in the transporter room and Spock remained kneeling for a moment before getting to his feet. The Vulcan quietly stepped down the platform and then went to the console to set the coordinates. He paused before keying in the transport sequence and raised his right hand to give the _ta'al_ (Vulcan salute). "Farewell, Christopher Pike. Live long and prosper, my friend," he offered solemnly.

His throat thickening, Chris inclined his head in his own gesture of farewell as the golden light of the transporter beam enveloped him. Seconds later the light faded and he breathed in fresh air as he heard the sounds of Talos' singing plants. A smile came to his face as he remembered touching those plants for the first time, and he could feel an instinctive flexing of his fingers. Chris looked down at himself and saw that he was standing upright, his body fully healthy and clad in his _Enterprise_ uniform. He ran his hands over his arms, legs, and upper body, and then he touched his face. It felt smoother, unscarred. He was suddenly eager to check himself in a mirror.

"Chris?"

He turned at the sound of the soft voice, and saw a beaming Vina standing at the elevator entrance to the Talosians' underground city. Two of the aliens bracketed the entrance, which still bore the scars of a Starfleet-issue heavy phaser cannon. He could feel the swell of warm thoughts that greeted him, and he knew his hosts were truly glad that he had returned. As Vina approached, Chris could see how glad she was, as well.

"You came," she said happily as she offered him her hand.

He smiled and nodded as their hands clasped. "It's good to see you, Vina. For real, this time," he said.

They shared a soft laugh at his quip and then he sent out a thought for the Talosians to hear. _Thank you for this, and thank you for offering me the choice._ He expressed his deep emotion at what the latter had meant to him.

Chris felt a warm wave in return. _You are welcome, Captain Pike,_ the Keeper replied, the alien's voice gentle and even... affectionate.

Chris looked around at the Talosian landscape and wondered if this was being transmitted; perhaps Spock and Kirk were bearing witness to this reunion. He felt Vina gently tugging on his hand and he turned to her with a smile as they stepped into the elevator. As it started downward Chris could feel his throat tightening again, and he simply wrapped his arms around Vina and held her close. She returned the embrace, tenderly rubbing his back. No words were needed; he was grateful for this second chance at life, and she was grateful to have him back in hers.

Vina pulled back and smiled into Chris' eyes as the elevator stopped it's descent. "Where to, Chris? Your choice," she offered sweetly.

The answer came to him easily. "Home," he replied, and an instant later the Talosian city transformed into the blue skies and rich earth of Mojave, his family ranch a short distance away. Chris beamed with happiness, and Vina hugged him around the waist before they rejoined their hands and embarked on a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @jedikat71!


End file.
